Come Away with Me
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: In another time, in another place, in an alternate universe, he said those words to her


**A/N: **_It's Tsuna's birthday so for once, I wrote a fic whose main character is not Gokudera or implied to be inlove with Gokudera, or has been in my other fics paired up with Gokudera. LOL. I thought of doing a 2795 fic since it's his special day, but the scenes keep turning out to be too cheesy or corny...so I give up. Just went for Sky love instead^^_

_

* * *

_**Come Away With Me**_  
_

_(Present)_

Caramel brown eyes met with ocean blue. Tsuna felt an odd sense of dejavu.

_I feel like I've seen her somewhere before._

Yuni smiled and introduced herself. For no reason, blood rushed to his cheeks, and his already pounding heart skipped a beat. _This girl..._

Yuni's eyes probed into Tsuna's, which seemed to light up in recognition. Did he remember? Of course not, unlike her Tsuna did not have the power to travel across parallel worlds, yet...she wished he would, remember her that is, she would like to think that their bond, their feelings for each other, transcends time and space.

Flashes of memory of sandy roads and bar saloons and the old Wild West.

_

* * *

(Alternate Universe)  
_

In a parallel world, where in Mafia was a hated word, and those who belong in it were the scums of the earth, and she was simply a merchant's daughter.

"I would not let you have my daughter!" Aria screamed, her hand automatically reaching for the gun she usually kept inside the cupboard. Gamma caught her hand and stopped her.

"Don't show him you have weapons in the house!" he hissed at her ear, before turning to the giant man standing in front of the door. "Maybe we could talk about this," he said.

The giant man shook his head, despite his size, he was but a minion, it was not up to him to decide, he was simply to follow his orders. Yuni knew why they had come to their house. He had come for _her_, to take her away.

The son of the local ganglord had taken a liking to her, he was a spoil brat kid used to getting whatever he wants, and right now, that's her.

"Mama, I'll go with him," she said. They had already smashed most of the furniture in the house. Anymore resistance on their part would only result to bloodshed. "Let me go with him."

"Yuni,"

She turned and gave her mother a smile. "I'll be okay," she said, although she wasn't sure, anything to keep her mother from worrying. Aria looked into her daughter's determined eyes and conceded, once the girl makes up her mind, she would not be shaken from it. She had always thought it was a good thing, now she wasn't so sure.

"Be careful."

* * *

"Should we stop in this town Judaime?" Gokudera asked him. In reply, Tsuna pulled at the reign of his horse and stopped. Gokudera and Yamamoto did too, and fell on his flanks.

"Yes, we'll stock up our supplies here," he said. The horse had settled on a slow strut. "We leave before dark."

Gokudera agreed happily. "Hai! Judaime."

Judaime. It was what his subordinate calls him. It was because he was from a long generation of law enforcers, the tenth generation in fact. He was reluctant to follow in their steps, so he left their town and formed his own little band of renegades; they simply travel across the world and help those that they may passed in their journey.

"Shall we drink first?" Yamamoto asked, gesturing to the saloon. The noises and sounds of jovial laughter were coming from it. Tsuna nodded, he disliked entering into bars because they were trouble magnets, but he was thirsty so he had no choice. He led the way.

There was no way to enter the saloon quietly; the door swings open noisily announcing their presence to everyone inside. Everyone turned to watch them enter, some of the patrons snickered, probably because of the strange collection of their members. Silver-haired and green-eyed, obviously not from this side of town, Gokudera glared at anyone who meets his eye. He was standing to his right. On his left was Yamamoto, obviously an outsider too. He carried a sword, an odd choice for a weapon in an era where guns were dominant. And him, who was the smaller, weaker-looking, compared to his companions but obviously the leader by the way he led the way inside.

Caramel brown eyes met with ocean blue, before the ocean blue abruptly looked away.

"You're looking at my woman huh?" a boy, no older than them asked. He put his arm around the girl's shoulder and sneered at them.

"Don't mind him Judaime," Gokudera said. Several eyebrows were raised because of the title, they were curious. Tsuna continued to look at the girl, dark green hair and blue eyes, she looked about their age. She was passive in the arms of the boy, yet it was her eyes, her eyes held a silent defiance of what the older boy was putting her through. He liked her.

He got their drink and left the bar after that. They were attracting too much attention. They stayed in front of the saloon though, waiting for the pretty blue-eyed girl to come out. He wants to learn more about her.

The bar door swings open noisily.

"Let me go," the green-haired girl struggled to free her arm from the older boy's grip. The latter simply sneered and pulled her closer to him.

"Why don't you spend the night at my place huh?" he asked. Tsuna saw the girl irked away from his breath, which would undoubtedly smell like beer.

"She doesn't like it, let her go," he said from his horse. Twin set of eyes turned to look at him, one was wondering while the other was irritated at his interference.

"Shut up punk," the boy said, before he was abruptly cut off by a shot from Gokudera's gun. It grazed his cheek and a thin slice of skin began to bleed much to his horror.

"Don't insult the Judaime," the silver-haired teen warned a tad too late.

The boy stared at his palm, which was covered in blood from holding his wound, and began wailing for help. Help rushed from inside the bar, guns were immediately drawn, much to the delight of his already geared up companion. Yamamoto also took out his sword.

In all the commotion, the blue-eyed girl was forgotten. She ducked her head to avoid the shots from both sides, and Tsuna carefully guided his horse to avoid the hail of bullets. He offered one hand to the girl, and pulled her up to his horse. She snuggled, and firmly held on to his waist.

"Let's go," he told them, and Gokudera gleefully threw a bunch of dynamite at them as a farewell present.

* * *

They rode to the edge of town, and Tsuna pulled his horse to a stop as he turned to look at his passenger.

"I'm Yuni," she said, smiling at him and he felt his heart soar. "Thanks for protecting me."

"It's nothing," he said. Now that the battle was over, he was starting to feel awkward toward her.

"So what do you plan to do?" Yamamoto asked. "The town people are going to be angry with you. Wanna come with us?"

Gokudera scowled, but didn't protest. He had a feeling that the Judaime wanted the girl to go with them. At least this one wouldn't be as noisy as the one they left in their base. _That stupid annoying woman, oh well..._

Yuni looked uncertainly backed at the town, thinking of her mother and thought that she would be safer if she wasn't with them.

"Come with us," the brown-haired boy told her. Tsuna, she learned his name was. "Join us," he said, inviting a complete stranger like her into his Family. "Come away with me," he said, offering his hand.

She took it and allowed him to pull her up once more to his horse, whispering a soft 'thank you' on his back. She went away with him that day, and had never regretted it once. Eventually, she lived her life as Sawada Tsunayoshi's wife, and that world had become one of the parallel worlds where she had lived her life the happiest.

And now...

* * *

(_Present)_

"Come with us," Tsuna told her earnestly. "Join us," he said, pulling at her arm. "Come away with me."

Tears fell unbidden from her eyes in sweet remembrance. It was like that time all over again, but instead of thanking him softly like she did then, she gave him a smile, the one her husband told her he had always loved.

"Thank you very much," she said and Tsuna's heart thump loudly again. He felt like he had heard this before, that she had thanked him for something else, only he couldn't remember. But he wouldn't mind hearing those words again.

"Everyone we're going to protect her," he said, and she knew that she would not regret her decision.

To once again, come away with this man.

* * *

**A/N: **_So what do you think? Too much cowboy in the brains? Or do I need to watch more since I wasn't being very descriptive? Just made a fic to explain what the tears and all the blushing business was all about in that episode. Hope you like it. R&R please^^_


End file.
